1. Field
The disclosure relates to a backlight unit and a display device including the backlight unit. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a backlight unit which allows a display area of a display panel to expand and a display device including the backlight unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various types of display device, such as a liquid crystal display device, an electrowetting display device, an electrophoretic display device, etc., have been developed.
The display device typically includes a display panel to display an image and a backlight unit to provide light to the display panel. The display panel controls a transmittance of the light provided from the backlight unit to display the image.
The backlight unit is classified into an edge-illumination type backlight unit, which is disposed at a side portion of the display panel to provide the light to the display panel, and a direct-illumination type backlight unit, which is disposed under the display panel to provide the light to the display panel. The edge-illumination type backlight unit includes a light source that emits the light and a light guide plate that guides the light to the display panel. The light guide plate is disposed under the display panel. The light source is disposed to face a side surface of the light guide plate. The light emitted from the light source is incident to the light guide plate, and the light guide plate guides the light from the light source to the display panel.